Infundados
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash-Morgan/Reid. No lo entiende y nunca lo entenderá. La madeja tiene celos infundados.


**TITULO:** Infundados

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Mind

**Pairings****/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Sweet, cursi y cursi.

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Mind, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**Tiempo:** **En algún punto de sus vidas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le__.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN:**shania_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces bye, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad, welcome ^^_

///////////////7

Lo que sentía no podía ser lógico ni normal. Era absurdamente estúpido, sobre todo por el nudo en el estómago.

Era como una enorme madeja que empezaba a ajustarse tanto que de un momento a otro estallaría.

Pero a _él_ no parecía importarle. Desde que lo conocía, y VAYA que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto tan impaciente y… ¿feliz?

Lo estaba, por todos los infiernos lo estaba, y eso estaba ajustando más la mentada madejita.

Solo lo veía ir y venir, murmurando cosas por demás inteligibles y haciendo eso con las manos, eso que hacía cada vez que pensaba mucho o se ponía ansioso.

Cruzó los brazos y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿A qué hora sale el avión?

-A las cinco.

-Perfecto, eso me deja tiempo para arreglar algunas cosas con García y…

Gruñó, no pudo evitarlo. Ese niñato estaba más emocionado que un chiquillo en Disneylandia, y eso simplemente NO podía ser.

-¿Le dijiste a Hotch sobre…?

-Si, lo hice. ¿A caso no soy de fiar simplemente porqué no soy un maldito genio?-Bufó indignado.

-Yo no quise decir eso.-Se defendió, parpadeando.-Es solo que…

-Además no se a qué diablos vas. ¿A caso eres masoquista?

-Derek

-NO, nada de Derek. No te entiendo Reid, de verdad que no te entiendo.-Se incorporó del sofá y lo enfrentó.-No me cabe en la maldita cabeza que después de lo que te hizo…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-Indagó el aludido, cruzándose de brazos.-Es perfectamente normal que un ser humano sienta empatía por otro.

-¿Y te haces llamar genio?-Rió con ironía.

Spencer gruñó, frunciendo también el entrecejo.

-Derek, te estás comportando como un idiota.

-Quizá lo sea.-Dijo, no cambiando el tono mordaz.-Pero yo no soy el del Síndrome de Estocolmo.

El más joven entrecerró los ojos y observó largo rato al hombre frente a él, quien se había erguido y parecía más alto de lo que era.

-No se trata de eso, es solo una muestra de humanidad. ¿No puedo tenerla, Morgan?

-Oh, puedes.-Asintió, enarcando una ceja.-Pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser por ESE tipo? Él casi te mata.

-No él, Rafael.

-¡ES LO MISMO, REID!-Gritó con desesperación. Después se pasó la mano por el rostro y respiró.

-Tobías mostró un poco de misericordia conmigo en los últimos instantes de su vida, Derek.-Susurró el más joven, tratando de mantener la calma que su compañero no poseía.-Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él es recordarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Y TIENE QUE SER ASÍ?

-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?

Claro que la tenía, pero al muchacho frente a él no le agradaría.

-Mira, Reid.-Habló, tratando de razonar con él.-Entiendo que estuviste sometido a mucho estrés, pero te torturó y gracias a eso tú sufriste.

-Si te refieres a mi adicción…no lo voy a negar.-Suspiró.-Pero no fue su culpa. Sabes que la psicosis puede hacer actuar a las personas de una manera…

-¡No lo justifiques!-Gruñó Morgan.-Fuera o no conciente de sus acciones, ÉL te lastimó y no voy a permitir que sigas adelante con esta locura, ¿me escuchaste?

Reid enarcó una ceja y sostuvo un combate de miradas con Morgan, quien no cedería de ninguna forma.

Él estaba en desacuerdo con toda esa absurda idea y si había podido convencer a grandes personalidades, un chiquillo con coeficiente intelectual elevado no sería la excepción.

No podía tolerar que después de lo que ese _loco_ le había hecho, todavía pensara en…

La sola idea estaba haciéndole un hueco en el estómago.

Spencer por su parte entendía el punto de su compañero. Decirle, a un año de su secuestro, que deseaba visitar la tumba de_Tobby_ y hacer el ritual mundano de dejar flores y hablar con él, no había sido muy grato para Morgan.

Pero deseaba hacerlo. A pesar de todo el dolor que ese hombre le había causado, y a la grande adicción a la cual lo había introducido, deseaba concederle a esa parte _sana_ una oportunidad de ser normal.

Muchas veces se preguntaba lo que habría sucedido si Tobias no hubiera muerto. Quizá Derek tenía razón y había desarrollado un Síndrome de Estocolmo más fuerte que ninguno, pero también la empatía sentida por Tobby fue y sería mucha.

En ocasiones se recriminaba por _ese_ último disparo. Quizá habría podido hacer algo por él para obsequiarle una vida.

Pero los _hubiera_ no existen y todo lo que podía hacer por la memoria de ese muchacho perdido, era brindarle un pequeño homenaje. Como hacían los humanos comunes con sus muertos.

-Iré, Derek. Lo sabes.-Dijo, en un tono bajo y que revelaba su decisión.

Morgan se mordió la lengua con puro coraje, tanto que sintió el sabor de su sangre.

Odiaba cuando ese chiquillo con complejos de la madre Teresa dejaba asentada su obstinación.

Ahora no habría nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión y eso le molestaba. Teniendo tantas buenas obras que hacer, ¿por qué se empeñaba en _ese_ que tanto le hizo sufrir?

¿A caso no recordaba cuánto le costó salir de su adicción?

¿A caso no seguía soñando con las torturas?

¿A caso no tenía cicatrices que siempre le recordarían a ese maldito?

No lo entendía, no quería hacerlo y estaba a punto de explotar.

-Idiota.-Murmuró, dando media vuelta para tomar su chaqueta y salir de la casa.

Lo que necesitaba era una cerveza, o diez. Respirar un poco de aire y quizá olvidarse que compartía su vida con un cabeza hueca obstinado en sus ideas absurdas.

Pero si bien tomó el pomo de la puerta, la mano sobre la suya lo hizo detenerse un momento.

-Perdóname.-Susurró Reid en su oído, enviando millones de señales eléctricas a su cuerpo. Cosa que supo disimular bien.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. A final de cuentas es tú vida y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-No es solo mi vida.-Dijo, besando el cuello del que giró y quedó frente a él.-A veces me olvido que la comparto también contigo.

Morgan bufó.

-Que ahora eres parte de mi vida y que debo consultarte.

-No es como si te lo pidiera.

-Pero ES parte de nosotros ahora. De lo que tenemos…de nuestra relación.

Ambos no eran expresivos pero habían sabido compaginarse bien. Que uno de los dos hablara de esa relación, era un paso que quizá era tiempo ya de dar.

-Mira, Spencer. Que seamos pareja no significa que tengamos que comunicarnos todo.

-Pero esto es importante, Derek y entiendo tú punto, de verdad lo comprendo pero…

-Ya te dije que hagas lo que desees.

-¡NO!

Morgan negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces no te entiendo. Te afanas en algo, ¿y ahora no lo quieres?

-No es que no lo quiera, es solo que…Derek, entiéndeme.

-Y te entiendo, pero no me pidas que esté de acuerdo contigo porque no lo estaré. Es todo. Que tengas buen viaje.

Reid volvió a detenerlo y esta vez lo abrazó.

-Perdóname por ser egoísta, pero es algo que debo hacer.

Morgan cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo. A veces no reconocía a Reid en sus estados de _corazón abierto_, pero estaba seguro que si no los tuviera, esa relación ya se habría ido a pique.

-No siempre estaré de acuerdo contigo, Reid, mucho menos cuando a psicópatas que intentaron matarte se refiere.

El aludido rió.

-Lo sé, es solo…

-Y no hablemos de otros hombres con los que simpatizas. Eso…me está volviendo loco.

Spencer lo miró un momento que al otro le parecieron años.

-¿Tú estas queriendo decir que…?

-Celos.

-¿De un muerto?

-Esos son los peores, cariño.

Reid parpadeó pero se hundió en el fuerte abrazo que Morgan le dio.

Jamás en su vida nadie había estado celoso por él. Aunque tampoco jamás en la vida había tenido una relación como la que compartía con el hombre que le buscó los labios en un beso posesivo y voraz.

-Voy contigo.

-Pero Derek…

-Voy contigo y es mi Última palabra.

Él asintió sonriendo un poco.

Quizá aquella relación no se basaba en palabras dulces ni arrumacos de horas, pero si en la sinceridad que podían ver reflejada en sus palabras y miradas.

Esa ocasión fue la excepción, pero Tobias Henkel había sido un punto interesante para que ambos se enteraran del poder de lo que ambos tenían.

-De acuerdo, señor celoso.

Morgan le golpeó el brazo y él se quejó teatralmente.

Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba que Derek estuviera celoso al grado de acompañarlo a la tumba de un muerto. Era una nueva sensación que lo hacía sentir grande, poderoso y dichoso.

Los sentimientos humanos eran un misterio que jamás terminaría de comprender, no al menos como el teorema de los saltos cuánticos entre dimensiones.

-¿No llevas equipaje?

-Estaremos de regreso esta noche y mañana nada de levantarse temprano.

-¿Es eso un comunicado?

-Es una amenaza.

Lo sabía, por eso solo asintió, obsequiándole un leve beso que fue acompañado por una sonrisa.

Si, amaba a Derek Morgan celoso, sobre todo cuando esas amenazas estaban rodeadas de lujuria, fantasías y millones de promesas dichas antes de un orgasmo espectacular.

FIN

No sé, me gusta el tema de los celos. Cannon entre el Cannon

Además a Morgan le sientan bien, siempre y cuando sean para Reid ^^

See ya Everyone

**KLF**

Marzo 09


End file.
